


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 10. Diadème

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Et si ce n'était pas Harry qui était parti à la recherche du diadème de Serdaigle, mais Hermione ? Et si Drago et ses amis avaient été remplacés par Rogue ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 10. Diadème

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :p

Hermione courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Elle devait à tout prix récupérer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, car il s'agissait de l'un des Horcruxes. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Salle sur Demande, elle se concentra sur son objectif et, dès que la porte apparut sur le mur, elle s'engouffra avec hâte dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur, il y avait des montagnes d'objets qui avaient été perdus ou cachés ces derniers siècles. La Gryffondor soupira de découragement mais commença à chercher le précieux objet.

Coup de chance, elle trouva le diadème une demie-heure seulement après le début de ses recherches. Elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, s'attendant à ce que la part de l'âme de Voldemort cachée dans le bijou ne l'attaque.

Mais le danger ne vint pas de là. Hermione se retourna vivement vers les bruits de pas qui résonnaient derrière elle, et se retrouva face à face avec l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de rencontrer : Rogue.

Terrorisée, même si son ancien professeur ne semblait pas menaçant malgré le fait qu'il pointait sa baguette vers elle, la jeune femme chercha du regard une échappatoire, mais n'en trouva pas.

\- Vous cambriolez Poudlard, maintenant, miss Granger ? Voilà une bien drôle de reconversion pour une je-sais-tout, lança ironiquement le Mangemort en faisant référence au diadème qu'elle tenait dans la main et à sa manie d'intervenir sans arrêt pendant les cours.

Hermione commença à reculer lentement afin de se mettre hors de portée de Rogue.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de ce diadème ? continua-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, espèce de meurtrier, persifla-t-elle.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement furieux.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Qu'allez-vous faire de ce diadème ? Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

\- Votre maître vénéré ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour vous dire que cet objet contient une part de son âme ? Comme c'est dommage.

Elle se sentait l'envie de le provoquer, même si cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. De toute manière, elle ne lui devait plus aucun respect et il n'en méritait pas plus.

\- Qui est-ce qui vous a mis cette folle idée dans la tête ? la questionna-t-il, soudainement méfiant.

\- Dumbledore, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Cette révélation ne fit apparemment ni chaud ni froid à Rogue. Il resta là et continua à fixer Hermione avec méfiance.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de ce diadème ? fit-il pour la troisième fois.

\- Le détruire.

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Mes amis sont allés chercher un des crochets du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, révéla-t-elle, surprise qu'elle n'ait pas pu tenir sa langue.

Peut-être que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il y avait une mise en scène. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Mais peut-être accordait-elle un peu trop de confiance au directeur des Serpentards.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais Hermione pouvait sentir que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Finalement, après plus de cinq minutes de réflexion, ce fut lui qui surprit son interlocutrice.

\- Partez, lâcha-t-il. Sortez de cette salle, retrouvez Potter et Weasley, faites ce que vous avez à faire et quittez ce château. Prétendez que vous ne m'avez jamais vu ici, et que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie. La Gryffondor, hébétée, mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir, puis s'en alla à son tour.

 


End file.
